Controls
FINAL FANTASY XIV supports both keyboard/mouse and game pad controls, and you can easily switch between modes in the Character Configuration. Mouse and Keyboard ;Character Movement *Move your character forward by pressing the left and right mouse buttons at the same time. To change direction while moving, keep both buttons pressed and drag the mouse button left or right. *By clicking the mouse wheel, you can set your character to auto-run. Holding the right mouse button while dragging the mouse will change direction. *To jump, press the spacebar on the keyboard. This can be used to leap over obstacles like small rocks or low fences. For details on other keys assigned to character movement, please refer to the Mouse Controls and Keyboard Controls sections. *When using the WASD keys to move your character, you can select Standard Type for a character-based view, or Legacy Type for a camera-based view. ;Camera Controls *To control the camera, drag the mouse while pressing either the left or right button. **Left Button : Only the camera view will rotate, and not your character. **Right Button : Your character faces the direction in which you rotate the camera. **The direction of camera rotation can be changed in the configuration menu. ;Target Selection *You can target a character, or an object such as a gate or aetheryte, by moving the mouse cursor over the intended target and click the left mouse button. *With a right click, you can perform one of several actions depending on the selected target. **Player Character: Open command as submenu **NPC: Start a conversation **Enemy: Engage auto-attack **Object: Interact with the object | |} | |} Gamepad ;Character Movement *Move your character by using the left analog stick. Holding down B while using the left analog stick will make your character walk. *By pressing LB while using the left analog stick, you can set your character to auto-run. This can be canceled by pressing LB again, or pressing down on the left analog stick. *To jump, press Y. This can be used to leap over obstacles like small rocks or low fences. ;Camera Controls *Use the right analog stick to control the camera. By holding down LB, you can zoom the camera in and out. *The direction of camera rotation can be changed in the configuration menu. ;Drawing and Sheathing Your Weapon *By pressing L3, you can draw your weapon for battle or sheathe it. ;Target Selection *To target a character or object, first face your target and press A. When a target circle appears, press A again to perform an action depending on the target selected. **Player Character: Open command as submenu **NPC: Start a conversation **Enemy: Engage auto-attack **Object: Interact with the object ;Target Circle and Selected Target *Pressing the direction buttons will display the target circle, which allows you to select temporary targets. **Left and Right Buttons: Cycle through all targets **Up and Down Buttons: Cycle through party member list *After choosing a target with the target circle, pressing A will change the target circle to a marker to confirm your target is selected. **The target circle can still be used after confirming a selected target. :Target Cycling *By default, target cycling will use the following target settings: **Weapon Sheathed: Cycle through all targets **Weapon Drawn: Cycle through Enemies and NPCs *You can freely adjust these target settings to your liking. *These settings can also be customized using a combination of LB and the four action buttons. **To access the target filter settings, please check the Filters tab under Control Settings in the Character Configuration menu. :Menu Navigation *When using gamepad controls, players can navigate menus using the D-pad. Use A to confirm, B to cancel, and X to open submenus. **When using a gamepad, gamepad icons will appear onscreen indicating certain actions can be performed. *To cycle between HUD components including the log window, minimap, and duty list, press BACK. To select the main menu, press START. | |} | |} Category:Gameplay